


Lipstick and kiss

by Safeshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeshipper/pseuds/Safeshipper
Summary: James Sirius finds lipstick and decides to do something with it.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 46





	Lipstick and kiss

James Sirius Potter. He was a very curious lil' shit. He once found his mother's lipstick and decided to try it on. He waited that the whole house was empty before running to the bathrooms, locking the door and walking over to the mirror. He took the lipstick container and took the cap of. Then he pressed it against his lips.  
He rolled it at his lips, back and forward. It felt good to have a secret. He liked the lipstick very much. But before he could admire himself too much, he heard the door opening. He quickly wiped the lipstick away and vanished the evidence. But he happened to like the lipstick so he decided to keep it.

A few weeks later Teddy Lupin was sitting in an armchair, reading a book. Suddenly, he heard some moving aroun him and soon he was in the middle of a kissing attack. He got kisses all around his face and neck.  
Then, a panting James was sitting in his lap. Teddy raised a hand so he could touch James's plumped lips and he chuckled as he realised that this finger was full of red lipstick. "So you decided to wear some lipstick today", Teddy laughed. James looked at him. "And I decided to fill your face with it." Teddy quickly summoned a mirror and started laughing and blushing. His face and neck were filled with red lipmarks that had lipstick on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
